barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie The Princess
Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar is an upcoming Barbie movie directed by Zeke Norton, which will be released in fall 2012. It is a magical adventure story of two girls, both played by Barbie, who trade places. One is a princess, the other a popstar. The movie is similar to Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper as they are both based on The Prince and the Pauper by Mark Twain, but this version is more modern. Both of the movies are musicals with the protagonist's genders switched, and both their main characters have two pets; Princess Anneliese has a female cat, Serafina, and Princess Tori has a female dog, while Erika has a male cat, Wolfie, and Keira has a male dog. Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Trailer can you put little love in it Characters *Princess Tori, a blonde princess, played by Barbie. Tori is bored by her controlled life as a princess and dreams of being a popstar like Keira. Kelly Sheridan provides her speaking, while Jennifer Waris provides her singing voice. * Keira, a purple-haired (her real hair color is brown) popstar, played by Barbie . Keira is also bored with her popstar lifestyle and dreams of being a princess like Tori. Tiffany Girardina provides her singing voice but it still isn't known who will provide her speaking voice. Diana Kaarina stated that she will not take part in this movie so probably Keira'll be voiced by Kelly Sheridan. * Prince Liam, a blonde prince, played by Ken. * Maribella * Crider * Rupert * Tori's two younger sisters (names unknown) * Tori's pet dog, which is white and brown with pink accessories. * Keira's pet dog, which is gray and white and has a purple mohawk and collar. Music *"Princesses Wanna Have Fun" (as heard in the teaser trailer), performed by Tori. Gallery The-Princess-The-Popstar-logo-barbie-movies-29493569-634-354.png|The logo of the movie as seen in the teaser trailer 3-10-2012 7-48-07 PM.png|Tori and Keira on the official website Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079833-606-1024.jpg|The doll of Tori, the princess Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079831-711-1024.jpg|The doll of Tori, the princess, in her popstar clothes Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079835-474-1024.jpg|The doll of Keira, the popstar Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079839-564-1024.jpg|The doll of Keira, the popstar, in her princess clothes MX4944.jpg|Other two dolls of Keira and Tori Barbie-the-Princess-and-the-Popstar-doll-Tori-barbie-movies-29773925-500-500.jpg|A photo showing how the doll of Tori transforms MX3691.jpg Edited-version-of-PaP-cover-barbie-movies-29621142-530-876.jpg|Another DVD cover of the movie Trivia *Voice actress Diana Kaarina officially stated that she will not voice Barbie on this movie. There are rumors that both Diana and Kelly Sheridan will voice the movie's protagonists, Tori and Keira. *There is a movie for Veggie Tales with basically the same plot. *The dance choreographer for the film, Teresa Espinosa, has worked with Miley Cyrus during her Hannah Montana years, Janet Jackson and Prince. Teresa is a popular dancer from the all-girl dance crew "Beat Freaks" on "America's Best Dance Crew". *"Princesses Wanna Have Fun" is a remake of Cyndi Lauper's song "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" *Both Tori and Keira have a tiny fairy, Tori's one is pink and Keira's one is violet. *The movie's animation style is the same as Barbie: Princess Charm School ''and ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. External Links *Official website. Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Category:Upcoming Films Category:Musicals Category:Princess Classic Collection/Modern Movies